Certain vehicles, such as pickup trucks, can include a cargo bed and a cargo lid hingedly connected to the cargo bed. In the closed position, the cargo lid can be generally flush with the cargo bed floor and can cover a storage space positioned below the floor. During a collision, such as a rear end collision, it can be possible for the cargo lid to become detached from the remainder of the pickup truck, depending upon the impact of the collision and the configuration of the particular pickup truck.